With the emergence of the World Wide Web (WWW), the use and utility of websites and web pages to hold and deliver content has defined the Internet to a large population of the world. This technology has been embraced not only on the Internet, but also within enterprise intranet networks. Many modern computers and network-attached devices (printers, routers, switches, etc.) can and often do host websites and deliver content via associated web pages. Many businesses are challenged to identify the myriad of web-enabled systems and services within their internal networking space. Additionally, it is very difficult to manage the content and format of both internal and external-facing websites.
Enterprise managers are challenged as to how to manage and identify the explosion of approved websites against the possibility of rogue websites, and/or defaced websites, within the business' internet and/or intranet presence.